Three-dimensional (3D) gaming is becoming increasingly popular. As with other types of multimedia content, one design goal for 3D games is to allow uninterrupted operation across a wide range of electronic devices, such as personal computer, tablet computer and smart phone. 3D gaming across different devices, however, remains a challenge due to a number of factors, not the least of which is that viewers have limited depth perception. If a viewer's perceived scene is outside of a comfortable viewing range, the viewer may experience eyestrain or other physical discomfort. A comfortable viewing range is dependent, at least in part, on screen size. Therefore, playing a 3D game across different devices with different screen sizes remains a design challenge not answered by conventional cross-platform solutions.